kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart
I wouldn't go in there. User:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/Archives 2 New, but don't go in there either.]] Please Notice Hi guys, I'm going to be taking a break from here for a while. Not just for school. I recently broke up with my boyfriend and I'm not who I was at this point. I'm am swearing off falling in love again, because I can't take it, and I don't wanna hurt anyone. Everything I do and say here feels like it was forced or a lie. I'm sorry, but I just can't take it. I might pop in, but just to edit pages I guess, don't expect me to talk, for now. Never mind... Just sitting alone all day I think made me worse. I need someone to talk to. However, I don't spill my guts very easy, so I might need my arm twisted. I may act like Larxene, but usually it's a lie. --I<3'slarxel 16:25, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I don't really wanna spill everything, it's kinda disturbing, and really proves I'm not the nicest person in the world.--I<3'slarxel 19:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) You don't really wanna hear, it includes very disturbing things, and how cruel I can get.--I<3'slarxel 19:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC) GAH! GUYS SHUT UP! I"M TRYING TO TALK! ALRIGHT. My ex is a jerk, blaming all his issues on me. Also, there is a girl who used to be in our class (We don't know who, but I think this is why some of my friends were surprised to see me at the beginning of the year -_-) who is now getting homeschooled because she's pregnant. And there is a group of girls rumored to have lost their virginity, and I think people think I'm one of them! How rude! I've never done such a thing! And I never would!--I<3'slarxel 20:09, 29 August 2009 (UTC) in the words of demyx (i will bold what i mean I just did. I'm sorry I've bothered everyone with this. Sometimes I wonder why I joined this wiki...--I<3'slarxel 20:26, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I'll be fine, I just need to keep up my Larxene act and continue being cruel to all my peers in school I don't like. *runs hand under Joe's chin* Of course, I should think of something cruel to do to my ex. Sounds like something school me would do. *forces evil grin*--I<3'slarxel 20:32, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Sadly, it's the constant reminding of him and him being in my favorite class, Language Arts, ever is what's bugging me. *burys face into Joe's shoulder again* I hate him so much... I have a random question Joe? Why do you care even though I yelled at you and I'm swearing off falling in love?--I<3'slarxel 20:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) GOOD NEWS it's your fault New Notice Xion4ever, XXI, Firaga, me, Rocker, and Malevolence--I<3'slarxel 19:20, 30 August 2009 (UTC) RE Hey there and yes i'll help u out but can u wait a half hour or so cause i have to take a shower so be on the IRC and we'll chat :)--Rocker7898 23:43, 31 August 2009 (UTC) IRC Channel? hello again andie i don't hate you i was just upset i lost my dog but i found him i am so sorry *gives andie a picture of a female tigger hugging demyx* for give me :(okay? 23:21, September 1, 2009 (UTC) *smiles* I was just gonna ask if something was bothering you. I always draw myself in Tigger themed clothes... I think you said something about that. I'm sorry for yelling at you. Again. I forgive you... but please tell me if somethings ever bothering you. You've helped me even when the average person would leave me alone from me yelling at you. Heck, I could of told you that I hated you, and if I came on a week later because I got mugged or... raped or something, (0.o) and you'd be there. I really owe you.--I<3'slarxel 23:51, September 1, 2009 (UTC) HELLO! i have a job for dinexa Check my new blog I edited it some more tell me the tree sreaming new video It's okay